The present disclosure relates to an audio signal processing apparatus, an audio signal processing method, and a program.
Audio recording apparatus such as IC recorder and video camcorder records ambient audio by its built-in small microphone. In the audio recording by the audio recording apparatus, an operation sound generated when the user operates this audio recording apparatus by using e.g. an operation button is mixed into the recorded audio as noise. So, there has been proposed a technique to detect and reduce the operation sound mixed as noise in the audio recording in the audio recording apparatus (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-303681 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1)).